Un compañero de trabajo
by simazame
Summary: Hinata es una mujer de oficina bastante fogosa aburrida de la rutina, Menma un hombre serio y frío será su nueva distracción. Basado en RTN en un universo alterno. OneShot. lemon.
**Hola mis zapatines con cola… aquí de nuevo con otra de mis adaptaciones de uno de mis relatos eróticos al mundo de Naruto. Me gusta un poco la Hinata de RTN para mis adaptaciones pues, los relatos eróticos que he escrito con anterioridad encajan más con la personalidad de esa Hinata que con la original. Espero les guste y muy buena lectura.**

 **ADVERTENCIA. (Lemon fuerte)**

Los personajes de la serie NARUTO no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia presentada a continuación a partir de estos personajes es creada sin fines de lucro.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, alto contenido de lenguaje soez y de violencia, no aptas para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada.

 **Pareja:** Menma x Hinata RTN

Universo alterno, basado en los capítulos 426 y 427 del relleno de Naruto Shippuden

 **UN COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO**

¡Los hombres son tan básicos! Ya estaba harta de las sórdidas noches de sexo desenfrenado con los mismos hombres vánales y rudimentarios, deseaba algo más que eso, buscaba aquel a quien no pudiese excitar fácilmente, aquel individuo cuyo ser hiciese que mi interés en sí siempre estuviese latente, que me obligara a seducirlo de una manera diferente todo el tiempo, pero cuando lograra mi cometido su mirada siempre sea llena de deseo y lujuria por mí, que sus penetrantes ojos me desvistan segundo a segundo y se claven en mi cuerpo.

Al parecer mis ruegos habían sido escuchados desde hace ya un tiempo, porque a la oficina había llegado un airoso caballero bastante espigado y fornido, con ojos azules tan claros como el agua que brota de un puro manantial, su cabello rubio y brillante como el ardiente sol de las mañanas en contraposición al mío que es azul media noche, todo esto complementado con un suave bronceado en su piel; corporalmente el sueño para cualquier mujer, parecía sacado de una de mis mejores fantasías eróticas, aunque su seriedad e inteligencia atraía aún más que su encantadora apariencia física. Se mostraba como alguien bastante retraído y poco conversador, en diferentes oportunidades intenté acercármele pero siempre evasivo ante cualquiera de mis proximidades.

Un día debimos quedarnos hasta muy tarde en la oficina cada cual por su lado ninguno tenía idea de que el otro estaba ahí, me sentí tan cómoda y solitaria que solté mi blusa por la parte de adelante para descansar de la rigidez de la ropa de oficina, todo un deleite para cualquiera que se posase enfrente, decidí ir por un café, mientras me servía sentí a alguien estacionado a un lado mío esos segundos transcurrieron casi como en cámara lenta mientras mis perlados ojos pávidos se movían para cerciorarse de quién era la persona junto a mí y ¡oh sorpresa! Era él, aquel hombre que me había cautivado durante tanto tiempo estaba ahí para mí sola, no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, bueno he de decir que en ese preciso instante no pensé en ello, sólo en la incomodidad que me causó su atónita y pudorosa mirada ante mi torso semidesnudo, pero que éste mismo me abrió la puerta a un poco más de cercanía con mi compañero.

Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio mientras acomodaba temblorosa y apenada mi blusa (bueno, trataba de aparentar), para mi sorpresa él fue quien rompió el silencio diciendo:

- _No sabía te encontrabas aquí Hinata_ \- sólo sonreí ladinamente y le dije:

-Buenas noches doctor Namikaze, hay mucho trabajo y no quisiera regresar a mi solitaria morada-

-Me encuentro en la misma situación, pero Hinata, dime solamente Menma-

-Está bien, Menma-

Con ese sólo acercamiento empezamos diferentes conversaciones en las cuales ambos sentíamos que crecía una empatía bastante fuerte, nuestras miradas se iban haciendo más indiscretas, noté cómo era poco a poco más receptivo a mis acercamientos, me encantaba siempre saludarlo con besos casi en la comisura de sus labios bastante prolongados, seducirlo con pequeños detalles sobre sus gustos personales que a medida que nos conocíamos fui descubriendo, era mi tarea diaria, aprovechaba cada momento a solas con él para rozarlo con alguna parte de mi cuerpo a lo cual en ocasiones también asentía con furtivas miradas de fuego que me hacían volver loca de deseo.

Una tarde calurosa al finalizar la jornada laboral me invitó a su casa para tomarnos unos tragos, empezamos cada uno sentado lejos del otro con sólo suspicaces miradas cómplices de lo que ambos sabíamos que sucedería, a medida que las bebidas surgieron efecto nos acercábamos un poco, la atracción de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba, el calor se encendía mientras el tono de la plática iba subiendo, en un arranque voraz de lujuria llevada como por un inexplicable impulso me abalancé sobre él para besar sus apetecibles labios, fue como encender una hoguera inmensa, rápidamente se aferró a mí, vigoroso, quedando así por completo sobre su falda allí pude notar su creciente excitación, el beso se hacía lento y nuestras lenguas jugueteaban como animales feroces desfogando pasión. Sus labios empezaron a recorrer desde mi mentón hasta mi cuello, al llegar al escote de la camisa con sus dientes desgarró uno a uno los botones liberando así mis turgentes y muy apetitosos pechos que sin dar espera liberó del corpiño para hundirse en ellos.

Su boca quemaba mis cabos, sus manos transitaban reciamente por mi espalda y me empujaban aún más hacia él, deslicé mis manos lento hasta su entrepierna escurriendo mis dedos hasta el cierre del pantalón para bajarlo e ir deshaciéndome de su vestimenta que ya empezaba a estorbar, su varonil falo palpitante brota de sus ataduras y a modo de caricias lo fui haciendo crecer aún más, noté en sus azules ojos el desespero por poseerme de pronto rompió el resto de mi vestimenta posó sus manos en mis caderas para levantarme e irme dejando caer suavemente sobre su masculinidad e irse adentrando en mí hasta lo más profundo, sentía cómo marejadas de impulsos eléctricos transitaban por mi cuerpo y me estimulaban a mover mi cuerpo ondulantemente provocando sollozantes palabras de deseo que salían de sus dulces labios; así transcurrían los minutos en un gran bamboleo de nuestros cuerpos la fricción aumentaba la temperatura, más el licor que nos embriagaba y desinhibía, probamos innumerables posiciones donde el placer nos atestaba y se hacía delirante el momento sus tenaces embestidas me llevaban al límite entre el cielo y el infierno estaba al borde del desenfreno y llegando al clímax no podía aguantar más, me aferré a sus hombros y casi arañándolo un fuerte espasmo me asaltó obligándome a emitir un último y gran gemido lo que hizo que él también liberara su viril semilla en lo más profundo de mis entresijos. Permanecimos inmóviles sujetos a nuestros exhaustos cuerpos hasta quedar dormidos y aplacados.

¡Fantasía cumplida!

 **Fin.**

Espero les haya gustado este corto relato erótico entre Menma Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga. Este fue inspirado en los episodios 426 y 427 del relleno de Naruto Shippuden el sueño de Ten Ten dentro del Tsukuyomi infinito donde aparecen de nueva cuenta los personajes de la película Road To Ninja.


End file.
